The Game Part III The Final Round
by hotdxfan
Summary: KEVIN AND HIS FRIENDS ARE AT IT AGAIN AND THIS TIME THEY HAVE SOMEONE ON THE INSIDE HELPING THEM BUT THEY DON'T JUST GO AFTER HUNTER THIS TIME THEY COME AFTER THE CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

The Game Part III It's not over yet

Preview: When we left Triple h he was honored on a special night on Monday Night Raw. He thanked the fans for cheering for him throughout his career and even though he was retiring, he would return just to cause chaos. Now it's one year later and it's the week of Wrestlemania. But what they didn't know was that Kevin and his buddies was still watching them even from behind bars, only this time they had someone else doing their dirty work for them until they broke out.

Chapter 1 It will never be over

It was the week of Wrestlemania and everyone was excited because this year, John Cena and Triple H were going to be inducted into the Hall of Fame. It was three days before the biggest show of the year Wrestlemania and everyone was at Madison Square Garden doing autographs.

"So Hunter how does it feel to finally be inducted in the hall of fame?" asked Shawn as they were both signing autographs for their fans. "It feels awesome and the best part is my friends and family will be front row and you're inducting me into the hall of fame!" He told him. Shawn nodded, "Cool it's my pleasure buddy after all you deserve it." Shawn told him as they continued the autograph signing with the fans no one noticed the man at the back of the line, until Randy looked up. He leaned over and whispered to John, "Hey did you notice that guy in the back?" Randy asked him. John looked up, "Huh what guy?" asked John. "That big guy in the black jacket with the sunglasses, you can't miss him he sticks out like a sore thumb." Randy told him.

John looked closer and saw who Randy was talking about. "Oh what about him?" John asked. "He just looks suspicious that's all, I mean he doesn't even look like a wrestling fan." Randy told him. "Randy how does that make him look suspicious. What does a wrestling fan suppose to look like?" John asked now laughing. "I don't know excited to be here." Randy told him. John just shook his head," Don't worry buddy, I'm sure if he is suspicious, then the security will get him before he does anything crazy." John told him. Randy nodded as they finished up the autograph signing and went back to the hotel.

At the hotel, the guys walked into the lobby when Stephanie walked up to them. "Hey guys how was the autograph signing?" She asked. "It was awe..." before Mike could finish, Stephanie stopped him. "Mike can you go just one day without saying your catchphrases." She asked shaking her head trying not to laugh. "Sure I can no problem." Mike told her. This is when John and the others started laughing too. "What's so funny?" asked Mike. "I'm sorry Mike but you can't go a whole hour without saying really or awesome better yet a whole day." Paul told him trying to stop laughing.

" Okay the I bet i can go the rest of the week without saying my catchphrases." Mike told them smiling. All the guys stopped laughing because they were in shock. "You're kidding me right!" Paul asked him. Mike shook his head, "Nope I am for real." Mike told him. "Okay then, what's the stipulation if you lose." asked Randy. Mike thought about for a second, "Okay how about this if I happen to lose which I won't you guys pick the costume I have to wear for the party this weekend." Mike told them. John and the others looked at each other then nodded in agreement. "Deal!" they all said at the same time. "Cool but the same goes if you guys lose, I pick your costume and you will learn I am ..." Mike paused for a second then shouted, "I'm the Miz and I'm incredible." He finished.

"Incredible really Mike you think that one will work huh?" Asked Stephanie. Mike nodded, "Yes I do!" Mike told her leaving the room.

Everyone started laughing as Mike left, "Wow that kid is really entertaining." Said Shawn as everyone started leaving for their rooms, Shawn noticed how quiet Paul was. He walked over towards him by the window, "Hey buddy you okay?" Shawn asked him. Paul turned around, "Huh oh yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." he told him. "Oh about what?" asked Shawn. "Just everything that's happened to us last year and wondering if this is really over." Paul told him walking towards the elevator. "Look buddy it's all over okay, we're gonna be okay. Just wait and see." Shawn told him patting on the back as they stepped onto the elevator, they didn't notice someone watching them from around the corner. As Paul got to his room and got his key, he heard something down the hall. "Hello,?" Paul asked. But nothing, then he heard the noise again but it was laughter, it was the divas coming down the hall. Paul breathed a sigh of relief and spoke like a gentleman, "Hey ladies what's so funny?" Paul asked. "Mike just told us his new catchphrase and it's not very cool." Layla told him still laughing. Paul nodded, "Oh that he made a bet with the guys that he could go the rest of the week without saying really and awesome. So he started saying Incredible." Paul told them.

"That explains so much!" said Alicia. As her and the other divas went inside her room down the hall. Paul just shook his head, as he went inside his own room and threw his keys on the table he noticed a letter with his name on it. "Hey Steph, you know where this letter came from, he asked her walking into the sitting area. "I don't know, open and see maybe it's from your parents or your sister." Steph told him.

Paul nodded as he opened the letter, it read, "Hello Paul you might think this is over but this is far from being over, just remember this is my game and it's not over until the final round. P. S. Remember what they say, The Children are our future! So goodbye for now and I will see you soon, oh by the way congrats on the Hall of Fame, I'm sure it will be to die for."

Signed Unknown.

Paul dropped the letter on the floor and ran into the girls bedroom. He opened the door and was relieved when he saw his daughters on the bed watching their favorite movie The Game Plan. Aurora his oldest looked up from the screen, "Hey daddy wanna watch the movie with us." she asked sweetly smiling. Paul nodded, "Sure sweetie," he told her as he picked up his youngest daughter Vaughn and sat on the floor not thinking about the letter he enjoyed the movie with his girls. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Game Part III

Chapter 2 The Plan Part I

Somewhere at the Texas Correctional Prison, "So did you send the letter to that big nose jackass?" Kevin asked the man in the window. The man nodded, "Yeah, now we just mess with his head, until he breaks down and that's when I will strike." The man told him smiling.

Kevin nodded, "Alright, but remember wait until the others get their letters, then wait for my signal to grab those rotten kids. Because there is one thing I know about Paul is that he do anything to save his family, especially his kids, but he will die trying this time." He told the man.

The man nodded once again as he hung up and walked away. Paul and the guys had no idea what was in store for them this time.

Meanwhile back in New York City, "Hey what was that letter about?" Steph asked him as she was packing their bags for their trip to the zoo. Paul thought for a second before he answered, he didn't want to tell her that someone was after them again, especially since everything was finally getting back to normal. So he lied until he figured out how to tell her the truth, "It was from an old classmate from school, he was just congratulating me for going into the hall of fame." Paul told her smiling. Steph nodded, "Oh okay." She told him. A little while later their oldest daughter came into the kitchen,"Hey mommy are we ready to go yet?" she asked excited. Stephanie just started laughing, because her, Rebecca, and Samantha were taking the kids to the zoo and the park. "Just calm down sweetie, I'm just finishing up your bags with your snacks." She told her smiling. Aurora nodded as she watched her mom pack her favorite snacks like sliced apples, oranges for Murphy and gold fish for their baby sister Vaughn.

Stephanie noticed that Aurora was still watching and asked her to go make sure her sisters were ready. He nodded and took off running towards their room. Paul just started laughing. Steph looked up from the bag at him, "What's so funny?" She asked him. "Nothing just if you all don't leave soon she's gonna go crazy." Paul told her.

Before she could respond, somebody knocked on the door. "Go get the door honey." Steph asked. Paul nodded as he walked towards the door an opened it, "Hey Paul is Steph ready?" Asked Rebecca who was also carrying a backpack with snacks for her and Cheyenne. Paul nodded as he let them inside. "Hey uncle Paul where's Aurora?" She asked giving him a hug. "In their room, go tell them to hurry." He told her. She nodded as she ran towards the room. "Aurora, come on let's go!" She said excitingly as they all hurried out the room.

"We're ready!" They all said together. Steph and Rebecca both laughed, "We still have to wait for Sam and Alanna." Steph told them. "Oh man come on!" Said Murphy. "Daddy how come you, uncle Shawn, and uncle Randy not coming?" Asked Aurora. "Because we have to go get fitted for our suits for tomorrow." Paul told her. "Ohh don't you already have a suit daddy?" asked Murphy.

"Yes, but it's to small so I have to get a special one since I'm being inducted into the Hall of Fame!" he told her. "Oh okay!" she told him as they heard another knock at the door, "I got it!" Spoke Paul. He opened the door and this time it was Samantha, "Hey Sam glad you're here the girls are about to go nuts." Paul told her. "Sorry but Alanna refused to wear what I had picked out for her so Randy picked out her outfit and she was too happy to wear it." Sam told them laughing.

They all nodded as they got ready to leave, "Hey Sam, Becca where are your husbands anyway?" asked Paul. "Shawn is trying to find his phone." Becca told him. "Randy is trying to remember where he put his keys, he said he'll meet you guys in the lobby." Sam told him.

Paul just shook his head, "Wow can't believe I'm the responsible one." he told them crossing his arms. This is when Shawn walked into the room, "Yeah you're the responsible one! I'm the bad influence." Shawn told him laughing.

"Excuse me mom can we go now?" asked Cheyenne. "Yes let's go!" she told her as they all headed towards the elevator. As they got to the elevator Shawn stopped, "Honey where's Cameron?" Shawn asked his wife. A few minutes later, Cameron came around the corner running until he ran into his father. "Hey Cam where's the fire?" Shawn asked his son. Cameron took a deep breath before he spoke, "No fire dad, just a bunch of girls chasing me." He told him. Shawn just started smiling, "That's my boy!" Shawn said excitingly. Cameron just shook his head, "Dad it's not that simple, they're chasing me because of my hair." he told him pointing at his head.

"Okay how about we get a haircut buddy." Shawn told him. Cameron nodded as the elevator finally came and everyone headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Alright ladies, we'll see you later tonight for dinner right." asked Paul. They all nodded, "Yeah at seven o'clock." Steph told him as she kissed him goodbye and headed out the door with Rebecca and Sam along with the girls.

A while later Randy showed up, "Hey guys y'all ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, but where's John?" asked Shawn. "He said to meet him at Men's Warehouse." Randy told him. Shawn nodded, "Cool let's go." He said as they headed outside to Randy's Hummer. As they got inside, Randy spoke first," Hey guys why are we going in my hummer again." Randy asked. "The voices in your head told us." Paul told him trying not to laugh. "Ha ha ha very funny!" Randy told him shaking his head as they left the parking lot.

As they headed towards the Men's Warehouse, no one noticed a black mustang following them a few cars behind them. The man in the black mustang pulled out his phone and called an old friend of his. "Hey man what's up?" the other big man asked. "Nothing much!" spoke the guy on the other line. "Cool, hey I need a favor?" the man asked him. "What is it?" asked the other man. "I need you to get me a old warehouse by the coast." the man told him. "Why?" asked the other man. "I need store some things there for a while." he told him. "Okay, when do you need it?" he asked. "This evening!" the big man told him. "No problem, I'll text you the details of where the place is at." the man on the other line told him. "Cool!" Brock told him hanging up the phone as he watched Randy, Shawn, and Paul get out the hummer and walked into the building where they met John at the door.

Brock just smiled, "Those morons have no idea what's about to happen, they'll never see it coming. While Brock was watching Paul and the others, someone else was at their hotel.

The woman walked up to the desk and handed three letters to the lady sitting behind the desk. "Excuse me, ma'am can you please give these letters to three of your guests that are staying here this week." She spoke sweetly. The lady looked up at her, "Sure no problem, what's they're name?" she asked.

Chyna smiled, "They're names are Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, and Shawn Michaels." she told her. The lady nodded, "Okay, should I tell them your name?" The lady asked. Chyna just smiled," Just tell them, a close friend of theirs sent them." Chyna told her. "Okay!" the lady told her as she got back on her computer.

As Chyna left going outside, she pulled out her cell and called the man who was in charge of the kidnapping. "Hey it's done just remember the kids are bait so don't hurt them got it." She told him.

The man on the other line nodded, as he was watching Stephanie, Rebecca, and Samantha at the zoo. "I got it, I just don't know if I want to do this now!" The man told her. "You don't have a choice, remember Stephanie was suppose to be with you and not Paul, so you want to do this or not?" she asked him. The man nodded, "I'll do it!" the man told her as he hung up, he pulled out a picture of him and Stephanie from high school.

"Soon my love, we will be together again!" he whispered to himself.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Game Part III

Chapter 3 The Plan Part 2

At the New York Zoo, "Hey mommy look at the monkeys!" Murphy told her excitingly. Stephanie just laughed at her excitement. "I see them honey, come on why don't you girls gather in front and we can take a picture." Steph told her. Murphy nodded as her, Aurora, Cheyenne, Alanna and even little Vaughn took their picture in front of the monkey cage, but was sure not to stand to close.

"Alright girls where to next?" asked Samantha. "Can we go see the lions?" asked Alanna. "Sure then we can go eat lunch!" she to her. "Yes," she shouted as they headed towards the lion's den.

While they were enjoying spending time with their daughters, they couldn't help but wonder how they would act if they knew what really happened to their fathers, just one year before. Because they're so young, they just told them that their fathers were hurt doing their job and that John and Paul were retiring because of their health. The only one who knew the truth was Cameron because he's the oldest and understood everything that happened, but he had to promise not to tell the girls until they were a little older.

As they were watching the lions eat and play, no one knew that someone was watching them closely, but far enough to not be seen. "Soon ladies you will know what pain really feels like, when you lose your children because of your idiotic husbands." laughed Brock.

"Alright girls, who's hungry?" asked Rebecca as she got their bags. All the girls raised their hands, "We are!" they all shouted together. "Okay, everyone come get their sandwich, juice, and snack." Steph told them as they all walked up to get their food.

Meanwhile across town at the Men's Warehouse, "Hey guys what do you think?" asked John as he stepped out of the dressing room in a white three piece suit, a baby blue dress shirt and tie and the hat and shoes to match.

"That's cool but how about this one?" asked Randy as he came out in a Royal blue three piece suit with a white dress shirt, tie and shoes to match.

"Now that's clean but I think I got this down pack!" said Paul as he stepped out in a black three piece suit with a lavender dress shirt and tie and black shoes.

"Hold on guys, see there is a reason why I am the show stopper." spoke Shawn as he stepped out of his dressing room also in a three piece white suit, with a lavender dress shirt and tie and white shoes.

They all thought they looked sharp until they heard a small voice from behind them. "Hey dad, actually I have the greatest suit ever!" shouted Cameron as he stepped out from behind a curtain in a white suit, a lavender tie to match his dad and the shoes to match, but he also had the haircut to show off , as he ran his hands through his hair. The lady that helped him pick out his suit brought her friends over and they all spoke how cute he was. Cameron just smiled as he looked at his father and shrugged his shoulders,"Told you, it's the hair!" Cameron told them doing his father's dance in the mirror.

They all just shook their heads, "The next show stopper!" Paul told Shawn, they changed and payed for their suits. "Well let's go see if we can find the girls!" Randy told them. They all nodded as they jumped into the hummer.

"Hey John you sure, you don't want to join us?" asked Randy. "Yeah I'm sure it's just not the same with Elizabeth." He told them. Randy nodded, "Alright man, we'll see you later at the hotel then." Randy told him as he got in on the driver's side. "Okay," John told him as he got into his own car and drove the opposite direction towards the hotel.

Meanwhile a few miles away, "Hey I got the warehouse for you, come by and see it if you like it." Brock read the text as he saw Steph, Samantha, and Rebecca leave the zoo with their kids.

Brock texted back "Cool, text me the address."

"It's 7245 Roosevelt by the coast." the man texted back."

"Alright I'll be there in an hour!" Brock texted him.

An hour later Brock arrived at the warehouse. He pulled up in his mustang and the man at the door. "Here's the keys, just don't do anything stupid." the told him hand him the keys. Brock smiled as he walked into the warehouse, and knew right away that it was exactly what they needed.

"Thanks, man this is perfect!" Brock shouted. The man nodded as he started to leave, "No problem!" the man told him as left for the door going outside not knowing that this warehouse was gonna be used for a kidnapping and a murder.

Back in Texas, the man that visited Kevin came back. "Alright boss everything is ready, just have to break you out tonight!" he whispered to him. Kevin nodded smiling, "Thanks, but remember don't hurt those little brats unless necessary got it." Kevin told him.

Jason nodded, "Got it, they'll never suspect it." He told him.

"Alright perfect tonight the whole thing goes down!" Kevin told him hanging up as he watched Adam get up and leave smiling to himself. As Adam got in his car, he realized he was putting a lot on the line by betraying the trust of his friends and their family. He also knew that if any of them found out about the kidnapping or that they all were being set up, then Paul and the others will never trust him again.

Back at the hotel Randy, Paul, and Shawn were getting ready to go out with their wives. "Alright, Steph are you ready." Paul asked fixing his tie in the mirror. "Yeah, just brushing my hair." she told him from the bedroom. When she finished, she went to check on the girls. "Alright girls me and daddy are going out to eat tonight, so you be extra good for Kelly and Alicia okay!" She told her daughters. "Okay mommy, is Cheyenne, Alanna, and Cameron coming over too?" asked Aurora. "Yes they will be here in a few minutes okay." Steph told her. "Cool!" shouted Aurora. As she ran back in her bed and watched the movie with her sisters. Steph just shook her head as she heard the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Steph we're here to babysit, oh and hope you didn't mind but we brought Layla with us to help."Kelly told her. "No problem." the others should be here in a few." Steph told her. Kelly nodded as Steph let them inside.

As Stephanie got the girls situated, Randy, Samantha, Shawn, and Rebecca showed up. "Hey I thought you guys would never get here!" Steph told them. "Don't blame us, blame those two. They couldn't figure out what to wear!" Shawn told them pointing at Becca and Sam.

"Of course blame us, sure why not!" Said Samantha shaking her head.

"Well it doesn't matter now, we're here let's eat I'm starving." shouted Randy. As they got ready to leave, they kissed the goodbye and left not knowing it would be the last time they saw their children.


	4. Chapter 4

The Game Part III

Chapter 4 The Kidnapping

As Paul and the others left heading towards the elevator no one noticed the two men watching them from around the corner.

"Hey let's make our move, I just saw Paul and the others leave the room." Adam told him. Brock nodded as he walked towards the room with Adam right behind him.

"Alright, kids who wants to watch a movie?" Kelly asked. "We do!" they all shouted together. Kelly just laughed at how excited they were, "Okay, Alicia you start the popcorn and Layla you help pick the movie, while I check on the Vaughn." Kelly told them. They both nodded as Alicia made the popcorn and Layla helped the kids pick out a movie.

"Okay guys what movie do y'all want I watch?" Asked Layla as she looked through the girls movies, one thing for sure they loved their Disney movies. "How about The Lion King?" Cameron asked her. "Sure, girls you want to watch The Lion King?" Layla asked them. They all nodded,

"Cool let's go put it in!" Layla told them as they went into the girls room. Layla put the movie in, as Alicia brought in the popcorn and juice for the kids. "Alright guys I got the popcorn and everyone's favorite juice. We got grape for Aurora and Cheyenne, strawberry for Alanna, orange for Cameron and Cherry for Murphy." She told them handing them their juice. "Thank you Layla!" They all said together.

"No problem, now remember don't waste anything okay." She told them. They all nodded as the movie started, "Hey Kelly come on , the movie is starting." Alicia yelled. "I'm coming!" Kelly told her bringing in Vaughn as they sat on the floor and enjoyed the family classic The Lion King.

Meanwhile outside in the hall, "Okay how do we go about doing this, I mean there's only two of us and six kids." Adam asked. "I don't know let me think, okay I have an idea, since they trust you and the kids know you, I'll go in first and keep those broads quiet, while you be the hero tell the kids that they're in trouble and take them outside to van." Brock told him. "But what if they ask where we're going?" Adam asked. "Just tell them we're going to see their parents." Brock told him smiling. Adam nodded even though he was scared, he knew he couldn't back out now or else Kevin would have Brock to kill him.

Meanwhile back inside the kids were enjoying the movie, when there was a knock at the door. "I'll go get it!" Kelly spoke getting up and sitting Vaughn on the floor. Brock knocked louder, "I'm coming!" Kelly shouted as she opened the door and met Brock Lesner face to face, "What are you doing..." But before she could finish the question, Brock knocked her out and dragged her over to the couch.

"Hey Kelly come on, the best part is coming up!" Alicia shouted. When she didn't get an answer she went to check on her. She got up and walked into the sitting area where she found Kelly lying on the couch unconscious, "Oh my god Kelly!"screamed Alicia. "What was that?" asked Cameron trying to peek outside the door. "I'm sure it's nothing, I'll go check just stay in here okay." Layla told them.

They all nodded and finished watching the movie, as Layla walked out the door and closed it behind her, just in case something was wrong, the kids wouldn't see it. "Kelly, Alicia where are you?" she asked walking into the sitting area, where she saw blood and started to scream but covered her mouth, remembering the kids were in the other room.

Layla looked around hoping to find Kelly, and saw her lying on the couch unconscious, she covered her mouth as she saw the blood, and wondered into the kitchen, where she stumbled over something an when she looked down, she saw Alicia lying on the ground also in blood.

She bent down by Alicia, and tried to fell for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. Alicia was alive, but was just unconscious to.

"Who could have done this?" Layla whispered to herself, suddenly Brock walked up behind her out of the dark and hit her with the lamp from behind. When Layla hit the floor, that was when the kids jumped.

"What was that?" asked Aurora. "I don't let's go see!" Cheyenne told her as they both headed for the door, Cameron stopped them. "Wait, Layla said to stay in here!" he told them. Cheyenne looked at her brother, "We know but it's been a long time since she left and none of them have came back!" she told her brother. "So we're just going to see what that noise was!" she finished. "Alight but I'm coming with you!" he told her.

"Fine let's go, Murphy, Alanna you stay here with Vaughn okay!" Aurora told her sister. "Okay!" Murphy told her. Cameron, Aurora, and Cheyenne walked outside the room and noticed everything was broken. "What happened out here?" Cameron asked. "We don't know!" Cheyenne told him as looked around the room.

They started to worry because they couldn't find Kelly, Alicia, and Layla. Apparently Brock moved the bodies somewhere so the kids wouldn't find them.

"Let's go back to my room an call our parents they'll know what to do." Aurora told them. As they headed for the room, they heard someone come in the door.

"Quick back in the room, somebody's coming!" Shouted Cameron as they ran back into the room. Aurora locked the door behind her as her and the others gathered by the bed. "Kids are you okay I heard screams, it's me Adam!" He told them shaking the door knob.

"Uncle Adam is that you?" asked Cameron. "Yeah buddy let me in please." he asked. Cameron being the oldest looked at the others and they all nodded. "Okay!" Cameron old him as he unlocked the door and Adam inside the room.

"Hey guys what happened?" he asked them. "We don't know we can't find Kelly, Layla, or Alicia." Cameron told him scared. "Alright don't worry, you kids come with me and I'll call the police okay!" he told them hoping to gain their trust.

They all nodded as they left their room and headed out into the hallway. "Wait a minute shouldn't you call out parents and tell them where we're at?" Cheyenne asked him. "I already called but I didn't get a answer, so I left them a message." Adam told her as he picked Vaughn up, and they walked towards the elevator, not knowing that they will never see their parents again.

At the restaurant, "Hey guys I have terrible feeling that something bad just happened." Paul told them as they were eating.

What will happen next?

Will they find their children?

What about Kelly, Alicia, and Layla are they okay?

Find out in the next chapter where Paul, Randy, and Shawn receive the letter about their children!  



	5. Chapter 5

The Game Part III

Chapter 5 The Ransom letter

At the restaurant, "What do you mean you have a terrible feeling that something bad is happening?" asked Shawn. "What I mean is that maybe we should call am check on the kids!" Paul told him. "Look buddy I'm sure the kids are fine, but I'll just in case." Shawn told him as he pulled out his cell and called the hotel phone. He let the phone ring a few times before he hung up. "That's strange no one answered the phone!" Shawn told them. "Maybe the girls took kids out for ice cream, I'll just call Kelly and see where they're at." Steph told them as she pulled out her cell and dialed the number, but all she heard was a voice message. "Okay Kelly didn't answer her cell." Steph said now worried. "Try Layla or Alicia's cell!" Sam told her. Steph nodded as she dialed their number as well and also received nothing but the voicemail. "Okay something is wrong because no one is answering their cell phone." Steph told them.

"Let's get back to the hotel!" Randy told them as they left a tip on the table and headed straight for the parking lot. On the way to the hotel Paul started thinking about the letter he received a few days before.

When they arrived at the hotel, Shawn walked up to the desk clerk and asked her if she'd seen their kids. She shook her no,"Sorry sir I haven't seen them but someone brought you three a letter!" She told them. "Who gave you these letters?" asked Randy taking the letter with his name on it. "She didn't give me her name, she just said she was an old friend!" she told them. They nodded as they all opened the envelopes.

In the letter were pictures of them all with their kids and wives. Then there was something written on the paper, "Hello buddy, I guess you're wondering how I found you again from behind bars, but don't worry I have someone else doing my dirty work this time and oh by the way do you know where your children are at?"

Signed, Big Trouble.

"I don't believe this, that bastard found us again and now he... oh my god." as he took off running towards their room with the others behind him. He got to his door and noticed it was opened and feared the worst when he walked inside. The room was totally trashed an destroyed, "Oh no, kids!" Paul yelled as he ran into his daughters room, he opened the door and saw popcorn on the floor and the movie going off on the tv.

"Noooooooo!" Paul screamed as he fell to his knees and started crying his eyes out. Shawn and the others ran in behind him, "Paul are you okay?" Steph asked him. "He got the kids, he took our babies, what are we going to do?" Paul asked her standing up.

"We're gonna find them, I promise." Randy told him. Paul nodded, "How can you be so sure?" Paul asked as he looked around the room and noticed Aurora's favorite teddybear was sitting on the bed, she called him Papa bear, because every time she got scared she would hold him close and think of him.

A few minutes later Steph came into the room, I called the police but I couldn't find Kelly, Alicia, or ..." Steph was interrupted when they heard a scream come from the bathroom. They all ran towards the scream when they found Alicia, Kelly, and Layla lying in the tub.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Shawn as he saw Becca pointing at the three young divas laying inside of the tub. "Are they still alive?" Rebecca asked covering her mouth as she saw the blood coming down the side of Kelly's head. Samantha walked over and felt for a pulse,"Yeah, I think they're gonna be okay we just need to call an ambulance." she told her.

Rebecca nodded as they waited for the police and ambulance to arrive. A few minutes later the police arrived at their room. "Okay can you tell me what happened here?" the officer asked Paul. Paul nodded as he told him the entire story from the very beginning.

The officer nodded as he wrote down everything in his notepad. "You this guy has been after you all before?" the officer asked him. "Yeah he almost killed me and John a year ago after he broke out of jail, and he's after us again only he has someone helping him and he has our kids." Paul told him upset.

The officer continued writing, "Do you think he'll hurt the children?" he asked Paul. Paul just looked up at him, he couldn't think of any person who would want to hurt a child. "I don't know all our kids know who he is and know he's not a good guy anymore." Paul told him.

"Alright sir we're gonna do everything we can to get your kids back. But until then this guy might call you and when he does my men will be nearby and we will find his location okay. Just promise me, that you an your friends want do anything crazy." the officer told him.

"Okay, I promise!" Paul told him, holding onto his wife who was in shock that anyone would take their kids. Like the officer told them, they sat by the phone and waited for a call.

After waiting for an hour, the phone rung. Paul waited for the signal from one of the detectives and answered the phone, "Hello?" Paul answered.

"All Paul, I was hoping that you would answer the phone." Kevin told him. "Where are our kids?" Paul asked upset. "Don't worry buddy those little brats are fine, but I might won't to warn you watch the tone in your voice or else." Kevin told him.

Paul took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, can I speak to one of them please?" Paul asked with sympathy. "Sorry buddy no can do, but I will tell you what I want?" Kevin told him looking at the gun in his hand.

"What is that?" Paul asked. "Bring me $500,000 in cash and you will see the children again. But no police or else you will be burying them instead and no parent should out live their children. Oh and on that note you have 48 hrs to get me my money. I will call again tomorrow at noon to give you the location to meet me do you understand me." Kevin asked him.

"Got it! But can I just speak to one of the kids so I know that they're okay please?" Paul begged. Paul received nothing but silence on the other end.

Paul hung up the phone and looked over at the detective, "Did you get a location?" Paul asked him. "No sir, maybe we'll get one tomorrow when he calls back!" he told Paul.

Meanwhile about a hundred miles away at the warehouse, Kevin was smiling real big. "That jackass has no idea what's in store for him." Kevin said to himself as he waited for Adam and Brock to arrive with the kids.

A few miles away from the warehouse Adam was driving a white van with the kids inside and Brock was following them. "Uncle Adam I thought we were going to see our parents?" Cameron asked. "We are I'm just taking you somewhere safe so they can meet us there." Adam lied to him. Cameron nodded, "Okay!" he told him as they finally pulled up to the warehouse. "Where are we?" Aurora asked holding her sister's hand. "You'll see let's go inside." he told them.

They followed him inside and couldn't believe who they saw inside, "Hey kids, we're gonna play a little game it's called stay quiet and no one gets hurt got it." Kevin told them.

The first thing they tried to do was run but was blocked by Brock Lesnar. "Why are you doing this?" Cameron asked Kevin. "Because your fathers are going to pay for what they did." Kevin told him. "You want get away with this, my father will find us, right uncle Adam?" Cameron asked him.

"Oh Cameron, Adam is the reason why you're here!" Kevin told him. "What?" He asked. "We trusted you, our parents trusted you, how could you do this to them." Aurora asked him. Adam didn't answer her instead he just left going outside.

"Well now that is over, Chyna take the children into the other room." Kevin told her. She nodded as she took them into a big room with only one window and nothing else. She closed the door behind her, whispering, "GoodNight children sleep tight!" she finished as she walked away smiling.

"Now what?" Cheyenne asked her brother as they all gathered together, "We hope our parents find us and beat up that jerk Kevin Nash." he told her as they all tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Game Part III

Chapter 6

The Call

Paul and the others sat at the hotel waiting on the phone call for the money drop off. "Hey Steph where's Paul?" asked Shawn who had just came back from the diner across the street, he got them something to eat since they hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Steph looked up from the pictures she had took at the zoo with the girls. "Oh hey Shawn, he's out on the balcony!" she told him. Shawn nodded as he gave them their food and went to check on his buddy.

He walked towards the door and noticed that Paul was crying. "Hey man, I brought you your favorite!" Shawn told him holding up his plate. Paul turned to him and smiled, "Thanks buddy, but I don't think I can eat anything until I get my kids back!" Paul told him wiping away a tear.

"I understand but none of us have eaten since yesterday, and you really need to eat something. Besides I miss my kids too, and I'm sure Randy and Sam are going crazy not being able to hold Alanna. You just can't stop eating, because we will get them back and we will kill Kevin and who ever helped him take our kids. Because if there is one thing I know you never mess with someone's child." Shawn told him looking him straight in the eye. "Plus he took our kids, and if I know them as well as I do, I'm sure they've already told Kevin we're gonna get him and hurt him." Shawn finished patting Paul on the back.

Paul looked up at him and smiled back, "Thanks buddy your right! Let's eat I'm starving!" Paul told him grabbing the plate and going inside.

12:00pm The phone call

It was now twelve and everyone was sitting by the phone waiting patiently. Not a minute later the phone rang, Paul answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Paul how are you this morning?" Kevin asked him. "Fine, Look I have your money, just tell me where to meet you at!" Paul told him. "Hold on there big guy, it's not that simple, because the deal has went up a bit!" Kevin told him. "What are you talking about, you said $500,000!" Paul told him upset. "I know what I said and now the price has gone up, and the price now is $1,000,000 all cash and I want all $100 bills got it." Kevin told him. "Fine, where do you want me to meet you?" Paul asked rubbing his face. "In Central Park, no police or your little buddies got it and you'll see the adorable children again." Kevin told him smiling.

"Got it I'll come alone, but how do I know the children are still alive, just let me speak to one of them please!" Paul begged.

Kevin thought for minute, "Fine hold on!" he told him as he went to get one of the kids. He grabbed Cameron and took him to the phone.

"Hey let me go!" Cameron yelled trying to get loose. "Shut up you little brat, someone wants to talk to you." Kevin told him. He grabbed the phone, "You have two minutes Paul." He spoke into the phone. Before handing the phone to Cameron he whispered, "Say the wrong thing and your sister and her friends are gonna get hurt." he told him giving him the phone. Cameron nodded he didn't want anything to happen to the girls so he spoke in code. "Hello!" Cameron answered.

"Oh my god Cameron, you alright buddy?" Paul asked as he looked over at Shawn. "Yeah I'm okay and the girls are okay too!" he told him. Paul was relieved to hear that, "Listen to me okay we're gonna find you guys, just stay calm okay!" Paul told him. "Okay, uncle Paul?" Cameron asked. "Yeah?" Paul answered. "The blonde guy and the beast is here!" Cameron told him. "Who?" Paul asked. Cameron didn't answer back instead Kevin did, "Time is up pal. I call back tomorrow for the time so I can get my money bye for now!" Kevin told him hanging up.

Paul hung up on the other end, "Please tell me you got a location?" He asked the detective who was monitoring the entire conversation. He nodded,"Yeah they're about a mile away by the coast." the detective told him.

They was all relieved and celebrating that they were gonna get their kids back until the detective interrupted them, "Before you get excited, you still need to meet Kevin at that drop off or else he'll get suspicious and will know you had us to help find your children." he told them. Paul nodded, "Alright I'll still be there!" Paul told him.

"Hey Paul? How did Cameron sound on the phone?" Rebecca asked. "He sounded scared but he said they were all fine, and he to me something that I couldn't understand!" Paul told her. "What was it?" She asked.

"I think maybe he was speaking in code so Kevin wouldn't understand him, he said the blonde guy and the beast was there!" Paul told her. "You have any idea what that means?" Paul asked her. Rebecca shook her head, "No but maybe Shawn does." she told him. "Hey Shawn, do you know who Cameron calls the blonde guy and the beast?" she asked her husband.

Shawn thought for minute then it hit him, "Oh my god the beast is who he calls Brock Lesnar because of his size and that's what everyone else calls him. But I have no idea who the blonde guy is that could be anyone!" Shawn told him. "Who else did he give a nickname to?" Paul asked.

"Let's see, wait a minute I got it but, he wouldn't do this would he?" Shawn asked. "Who, Shawn?" asked Paul. "I'm not sure, but I think the blonde guy he was talking about is Adam!" Shawn told him. Paul was in shock, "Are you crazy?" he almost shouted, until he realized their wives were still in the room. So they went outside in the hall and grabbed Randy before leaving.

"Whoa what's up guys?" he asked. "Cameron told me the two guys that was helping Kevin!" Paul told him. Randy nodded, "Okay who are they?" Randy asked folding his fist. "He spoke in code and he said one of them was the beast which is Brock Lesner and the blonde guy which Shawn seems to think is Adam!" Paul told him. Randy's eyes went big and asked the same thing that Paul did ,"Are you Crazy?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm not but that's the only guy I can think of because he calls Chris Jericho Y2J and he doesn't know any other guy that's blonde." Shawn told him. "But Adam is one of our friends, why would he do this?" Randy asked now upset.

Both Shawn and Paul shrugged their shoulders until a thought came to Paul, "Wait a minute the police said that there was no struggle in the girl's room which means whoever to them was someone they all knew right?" Paul asked them. Shawn and Randy both nodded, "Yeah!" they both said. "So whoever did this was someone the knew and trusted. The only other person besides Mark that our kids trust is Adam!" Paul finished.

"Oh my god, you know I haven't seen Adam since earlier yesterday." Randy told them. "I know us too!" Shawn told him. "I wonder if John has seen him?" Paul asked. "I don't know call him and see, he said to call him when we get more information. He wants to get our kids back too." Shawn told him.

Randy nodded as he called John's cell, "Hello?" John answered. "Hey buddy, have you seen Adam today I need to talk to him about something." Randy told him. "Sorry but I haven't seen him since last night!" John told him.

"You saw him last night around what time?" Randy asked. John thought for a second, "It was about 7 or 7:30 when I saw him, he was coming out of his room, I tried to speak to him but he looked like he was in a hurry." John told him.

Randy nodded, "Alright thanks!" he told him. "No problem, so have y'all got any more information on the kids?" John asked concerned. "Yeah Kevin called again and said he wants $1,000,000 now instead of $500,00!

Paul got to speak to Cameron, he said they were okay but I'm sure they're scared." Randy told him. "Oh okay, look man don't worry, the police are gonna get your kids back I promise." John told him. Randy nodded, "I know it's just that..."

He was interrupted when the swung open, "Randy you got to get in here!" shouted Paul who had went back inside the room. "Hey John I gotta call you back okay." Randy told him. "Alright just remember what I said okay." John told him. "Alright I will!" He told him hanging up as he walked back inside the room.

"What is it?" Randy asked. "It's another phone call!" Shawn told him as they watched Paul pick up the phone, "Hello?" Paul answered. "Hello I know where your children are at, but I need you to meet me somewhere?" the stranger told him. Paul was confused, "Who is this?" Paul asked. "Don't worry about who I am, you want your children back right?" The man asked.

"Yeah, we do!" Paul told him. "Good then meet me tonight, two blocks from here, but come alone!" he told him. "Fine what time?" Paul asked. "9:00 pm in the alley by the cafe." he finished. "Alright I'll be there!" Paul told him as the other guy hung up. "Who was that?" Shawn asked.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but he said he knew where the kids were." Paul told him. "How do we know he's telling the truth?" Randy asked. "We just have to take a chance!" Paul told them. They both nodded as they waited for 9pm to come.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, Adam was sitting at a cafe wondering what would happen if Paul and the others found out that he was involved in the kidnapping. "Paul is gonna kill me!" Adam thought to himself. "But I have to do this, even if they do kill me!" he said to himself. As he left the cafe, he threw his spare cell in the trash.

What's gonna happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

The Game Part III

Chapter 7 Trust and Betrayal

Later that night Paul left the hotel to meet the guy, with the location of their children. Before he went out the front lobby, Shawn stopped him at the door. "Hey Paul wait?" He yelled. "What is it Shawn?" Paul asked as he had one hand on the door. "Just be careful okay, we don't know if this is a trap!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he left going to his car.

About a few minutes later, Paul drove up to the cafe. He got out of his car and walked around to the alley, but didn't see anyone. "I knew this was a joke, the guys were right, this was a trap." Paul told himself. As he turned to walk away, he heard a voice behind him. "Hey wait!" The man yelled. Paul turned back around towards the voice, "Who are you?" Paul asked him. "I'm the guy who called you about the location of your children. Here take this!" he told him as he handed Paul a piece of paper with an address. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Paul asked. "Because, you just have to trust me." He told him walking away. When Adam walked away, Paul could see the side of his arm in the light from the cafe.

Paul though for a second before it hit him, "Oh my god!" Paul said to himself.

Flashback: "So what time are you guys going to eat?" Adam asked as him and the others were eating lunch. "Around seven, Kelly said she'll watch the kids so we could enjoy dinner with our wives." Shawn told him. Adam nodded, "That's nice of her, anybody gonna help her?" Adam asked. "Yeah, Alicia's gonna help her! I mean there are six kids to look after and it'll take more than one person to keep an eye on them, well at least the girls anyway." Shawn told him. Adam nodded, "Cool!" He told him.

End of Flashback

Paul wondered why Adam was asking all those questions, he thought Adam was just being a concerned friend sand would keep an eye out in case anything happened but he was wrong.

"Adam please tell me that's not you?" Paul asked him upset. Adam stopped in his tracks, "How did he know it was me?" Adam thought to himself. "If I answer than he'll know it's me!" he finished so he just ignored Paul and continued walking away. Until Paul spoke again, "Adam Copland if that's you than you'll turn around and face me because I know you're not a punk." Paul told him this time yelling. Adam stopped again and knew Paul was right, so he turned around and walked back towards Paul only close enough so he could see his face.

Adam held his head up, "How did you know it was me?" he asked Paul. "I saw you're tattoo on your arm, how could you do this to us, we trusted you!" Paul told him. "I know, I'm sorry but you have to let me explain." Adam begged. Paul shook his head, "I don't want an explanation, but I will tell you this, if anything has happened to our kids, we will never forgive you. So do me a favor and get as far away from me as possible because if I ever see you again then I might do something I'll regret." Paul told him.

Adam nodded, "I deserve that, I'll never come anywhere near you guys again, but just know this the kids are fine, just remember to be at the drop off tomorrow or else Kevin will get suspicious and if he finds out that I helped you than he'll kill me." Adam told him walking off once again and this time he didn't look back.

As Paul tried to sink everything in on what just happened with Adam, he wondered why Adam was involved in the kidnapping and then turned around and wondered why he would help them by giving them the location of where their children were at.

He thought about all of this while getting back in his car, before he turned the key, he looked at the paper that Adam gave him.

He read the location of you're children is at 7235 Roosevelt by the coast, when you show up make sure you're not seen and that you park far away from the warehouse. Last but not least, go through the back door, but make sure you're not seen. Kevin does have bodyguards surrounding the place so make sure you have a plan and be careful. Oh and lastly the children are in the room at the back, just be quiet because Kevin has someone watching the door.

Good luck and be careful!

Paul put the letter down and started the engine, "Wow wait until the guys hear about this." Paul told himself as he drove off.

Meanwhile...Adam was walking to his car when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see what it was, but didn't see anyone. So he got into his car until he was blindsided by Scott and Sean Waltman. "Hey there Adam! Is there something you want to tell us?" Scott asked him holding him by the collar of his shirt. "What are you talking about?" Adam asked trying to breath. "Don't play dumb with us we saw you talking to Paul, what did you tell him!" Scott asked hitting Adam's head up against the car.

"I didn't tell him anything I swear!" Adam told them wincing in pain. "We'll see about that, wait until Kevin finds out!" Scott told dragging him to their car and throwing him into the trunk. "No you can't do this, let me go!" Adam yelled trying to get free. "Shut the hell up you little snitch!" Sean yelled punching Adam in the face and closing the trunk. They got into the car and drove off towards the warehouse.

What will happen when Kevin finds out the Adam told Paul where he was at?

How will Shawn and the others react when Paul tells them that Adam was the one who took their kids?

When Paul does get to the kids will he go alone or with his friends? If he does will they get away from Kevin and his goons?

Find out in the next thrilling chapter!

Please read and review!  



	8. Chapter 8

The Game Part III

Chapter 8 Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer

Paul got back to the hotel and couldn't wait to tell the others what happen. He walked into his hotel room and noticed the women sleep on the couch, so went to find Shawn and Randy they were in his room watching tv.  
Well the tv was watching them.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Paul told them coming in the room. Both men looked up, "Hey buddy how did it go?" Shawn asked getting up. "It actually went pretty well, and Shawn you were right." Paul told him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Shawn looked confused as he held his head to the side, "I was right about what?" He asked. "The blonde guy that Cameron was talking about was Adam!" Paul told him. "What!" They both yelled. "Shhh keep your voice down!" Paul told them as he got up and closed the door to the room. "Yes it was Adam, he took the kids and he was the one I met at the alley." Paul told them still in shock. "But if he took our kids then why did he give us the location of where Kevin is keeping them?" Asked Randy.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know he tried to explain but I wouldn't let him. I was to angry, when I saw that it was him. I mean we worked with him for years and we trusted him, or kids trusted him and so did our kids I mean they call him uncle Adam!" Paul to them. "But he did say that if Kevin found out that he told me anything, that he'll kill him. So I have to be at that drop off tomorrow or else Kevin will get suspicious and find out that Adam helped us." Paul finished sitting back down.

Shawn and Randy both nodded, "So how do we tell our wives?" Shawn asked. "Are you kidding me, they'll kill Adam if they find out, so I just told Adam that we better not see him anymore or else." Paul told them. They both nodded as they tried to get some sleep, because the next day was gonna be hell.

Later that night...

Meanwhile...Sean and Scott were driving towards the warehouse with Adam still in the trunk. "Help somebody help me please!" Adam shouted hitting the inside of the trunk. He kept shouting for help until he heard the car come to a stop and footsteps coming towards the back of the car. Adam feared the worst as he saw the trunk pop open and Sean and Scott pulled him out. "Alright you little punk, let's go!" Scott yelled as they dragged Adam inside the warehouse threw him in a chair.

They tied him up so he couldn't get loose and left going into another room. Adam just sat there wondering what they were going o do to him and what would happen to Paul an the others if they got caught.

About thirty minutes later, Scott and Sean came back into the room but this time Brock and Kevin was with them an they weren't happy. Kevin got close to his face and spoke softly, "So you decided to be a snitch?" Kevin asked him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Adam told him. "Don't lie to me boy, what did you tell Paul?" Kevin asked. "Nothing I swear!" Adam told him. "Don't lie to me Adam what the hell did you tell him?" Kevin asked now directly in his face. "Nothing I promise you, I didn't say anything." Adam yelled back.

"Fine you don't want to tell me, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Kevin told him as he motioned for Brock, "Hurt him but not enough to kill him got it?" Kevin told him. Brock nodded, "Got it boss!" Brock told smiling. "Good, Scott, Sean let's stand back and watch the show!" Kevin told them as they stood on the far wall and watched Brock beat the hell out of Adam.

First he threw Adam into the wall in front of them, and kneed him numerous times in the ribs, then he let him fall to the floor and started to punch him in the face. After this Brock got up and started to kick Adam in the back and ribs. Adam cried out in pain but Brock didn't stop until, Kevin walked up and held his hand up.

"Alright there big guy, I think he got the message! Get him up and wipe up the blood, then tie him back up to that chair. Because if Paul does know where I'm at I want to make sure he has an audience." Kevin told Scott, Sean, and Brock. They all nodded as they cleaned Adam up and tied him back to the chair.

Elsewhere on the other side of the warehouse Chyna was watching the room the kids were in. "Hey Cameron I have to go the bathroom!" Aurora told him. "You'll have to ask that crazy lady if she'll let you go!" Cameron told her.

Aurora nodded as she got up and walked and started banging on the door and yelling,"Hey I have to go peeee!" She yelled. "I have to go peeee!" She yelled again. Chyna finally opened the door, "Shut it you little brat!" Chyna yelled at her. "I will as soon as you let me go the bathroom."?Aurora told her.

Chyna thought for a minute, "Fine!, You have five minutes." She told her as she took Aurora down the hall to the bathroom, Aurora could see Adam sitting in the chair. "What happened to Adam?" Aurora asked. "Chyna just smiled but not a friendly smile, he did a very bad thing and if you and your friends don't behave, then your father will end up the same way, now hurry up." Chyna told her as she shoved Aurora into the bathroom.

When Aurora finished she was escorted back to the room they were held captive in. "Now remember what I told you!" Chyna told Aurora as she closed the door. Cheyenne knew something was wrong when she saw the look on her friend's face. "What happened Aurora?" she asked her best friend. "They beat up Adam and their gonna do the same thing to our fathers." Aurora told her as she sat in corner. Cheyenne knew she was scared so she went over and sat down beside her, "Don't worry Aurora uncle Paul, Uncle Randy, Uncle John, and my daddy are gonna save us." Cheyenne told her.

All Aurora could do was nod her head as a tear ran down her cheek, all she wanted was to be in her mother's arms and be held by her father. But now all she could do was wait for their fathers to save them. But until then she knew she had to be brave for her little sisters and Alanna since they looked up to her, and that's a lot of pressure on a six year old.

The next day Paul was at Central Park with Kevin's money. Earlier that day Kevin called and told him to wear a red hat and a black leather jacket so he would know who he is. Paul did exactly that and waited. A few minutes later Paul saw Kevin Nash walk up but he wasn't alone, "You have my money?" Kevin asked him. Paul nodded as he handed the suitcase to Scott Hall. "Yeah it's all there! Now where are the kids?" Paul asked.

"Oh Paul you actually thought it was gonna be this easy? I don't think so!" Kevin yelled as he stepped up to Paul. "Look Kevin please just let us be And give us back our kids!" Paul told him.

"Sorry buddy, can't do that but you can come with us." Kevin told him, as Scott and Sean grabbed him by the arms. Kevin started laughing as they threw Paul into the back of a white van and drove off.

What will happened next?  



	9. Chapter 9

The Game Part III

Chapter 9 The reunion of terror

As Paul sat in the back of the van, all he could think about were the kids and making sure they were safe. He also wondered what Kevin would do to him this time, now that he was alone. His friends weren't with him and now Kevin could actually kill him without hesitation.

A few minutes later the van stopped and Paul heard footsteps coming around the back. So without thinking, as soon as they opened the door, Paul jumped out attacking who ever was there. He had the advantage until, he was blindsided by a huge fist.

A few minutes later, Paul woke up inside of the warehouse. He was tied to a chair and couldn't get loose. "If you're gonna kill me go ahead, just let the children go." Paul begged. "Oh Paul stop your wining already, I got enough of that out of Adam over there." Kevin told him pointing to the corner. Paul was in shock at what he saw, Adam was beaten so badly you couldn't even recognize him. Paul could see blood beside him, but luckily Adam was still breathing barely so he was still alive.

Paul looked back at Kevin almost in tears, "What did you do to him?" Paul asked upset. "Oh buddy I didn't do anything to him, my boy here did all the damage." Kevin told him smiling as Brock came from the corner of the room.

Now Paul was worried, "You! you're the one who destroyed my hotel room and attacked the divas. You just had Adam to take the kids because you knew they would go with him and not Brock." Paul told Kevin pissed off.

"Why did you beat up Adam if he helped you?" Paul asked confused. Kevin looked him straight in the face and smiled, "Because Adam betrayed me by telling you, where I was at." He told him. "He didn't tell me anything!" Paul told him glancing over at Adam he realized that Kevin found out that he had met up with Adam last night. Adam had told him if Kevin found out then he would kill him. Brock was really close to doing that.

"You know what I'm sick of these lies!" Kevin yelled. "I'm not lying to you, Adam didn't tell me anything, we just talked I swear!" Paul told him. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, "You know what I'm through with this, you're gonna end up like your friend over there when I get finish." Kevin told him walking away and whispering to Brock in his ear. Brock smiled and nodded as he walked towards Paul and punched him right in the face. Then he bent down to his level, and whispered," Let the games begin!" he told him laughing.

They left the room, leaving Paul by himself. His mouth was now bleeding but at least he was still alive for now. He just hoped that his friends would find him and the kids before it was too late.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Shawn, Randy and John were waiting patiently on Paul to come back through the door with their kids. But it had been hours since he had left and he wasn't back yet. "You think he's okay?" Randy asked Shawn. "I sure hope so, let me try his cell!" Shawn told him as he dialed Paul's cell number. The phone a few times before someone answered but it wasn't who Shawn was hoping it was, instead it was the last person he wanted to hear from,"Hey there Shawn, sorry Paul can't come to the phone right now, he's a little tied up!" Kevin told him laughing. Shawn's eyes went big, "Oh my god!" he said to himself.

"That's right Shawn, your buddy is mine now. Just hope you get to him in time!" Kevin told him laughing. "What did you do to him?" Shawn asked upset. "Nothing yet but I can't promise you that my boys won't do anything to him. Goodbye for now, oh and the by the way this is the final round no more games." Kevin told him hanging up.

Shawn hung up the phone still in shock. "Who was it Shawn?" asked Randy. "That was Kevin, he has Paul and this time he's gonna make sure Paul doesn't live!" Shawn told him. "What do we do?" Asked John.

"We find that address that Adam gave to Paul last night, and we fight those punks again. Get our kids back and Paul, then if we survive me and Randy induct you and Paul into the hall of fame." Shawn told him. Going towards the kitchen and getting his laptop.

He put the address into the computer and found the location. "We got it let's go!" Shawn told them. Randy and John nodded as they left heading downstairs.

They headed towards the car in hope that when they came back, they will have their children back safe and sound. Paul will still be alive!

Everything is spiraling out if control! What will happened to Paul?

Can Shawn, Randy, and John get there in time to save their friend and get their children back?

Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The Game Part III

Chapter 10 The last fight

At the warehouse, Paul was sitting in the chair tied up. Brock had beaten him so badly, he couldn't even open his right eye. He sat there wondering what was gonna happen next, all he wanted was that the kids get home safely to their mother's.

Meanwhile a few miles away, Shawn, Randy, and John were on their way to the warehouse. "Do you see it yet?" asked John from the backseat. "Yeah it's just a few more miles ahead!" Randy told pointing in front of him. About a ten minutes later they arrived at the warehouse, just like in the note the Adam had given Paul. They parked the hummer where no one could see them.

Shawn parked the hummer and turned it off, "Alright listen guys, when we get in there. First thing we do is get the kids out safely, then we get Paul away from those goons!" Shawn told them looking at Randy and John together. They both nodded as they got out, and headed towards the trunk. "Okay since I'm not a violent person we only have one good weapon to use and that's my son's baseball bat!" Shawn told them. They nodded as Shawn handed the bat to Randy.

"Why you giving this to me?" Randy asked holding the metal bat. "Because I need someone to sneak up on those idiots Scott and Sean while I get to Paul and John get to the kids." Shawn told him. "I see but what about Kevin and Brock?" Randy asked concerned. Shawn thought for a minute, "I have another bat in the trunk for those two, we just have to divide and conquer." Shawn told him grabbing the other bat. "Hold on a second it said in the note that someone was watching the children, what if he has a weapon?" John asked. "Just use your skills John?" Shawn told him as he closed his trunk quietly so no one would hear him. "Okay!" John told him.

They all took a deep breath as they walked towards the warehouse, where they would be in the fight of their lives.

Back at the hotel Mark, Glen, and Show had heard what happened to the kids and Paul, so they went to check on the wives. Mark knocked on Stephanie's door and heard crying from the other side as she came to open it. "Hey Steph we just came to check on you ladies, why are you crying?" Mark asked.

"Shawn, Randy, and John went to find Paul?" Steph told him between sobs. "Did they take the police with them?" Glen asked. Stephanie shook her head, "No they went alone, but their out numbered five to three. Plus Kevin is always one step ahead of them, and I know he'll be expecting them to show up!" Stephanie finished crying harder. Mark looked over at Show and Glen while comforting Steph the best he could. Then he looked up and saw the tears come down on Rebecca's and Samantha's face.

"Don't worry ladies we're going to help your husbands!" Mark told them. "Do you know where they went?" Glen asked them. Steph nodded as she handed Mark the paper from the table. "They went to 7235 Roosevelt, it's a big warehouse by the coast. But be careful because Kevin has Brock Lesnar too." Steph told them. They all nodded going out the door until Mark turned back and looked at all three women, "Don't worry we'll bring them all back safe and sound." he told them smiling going out the door.

At the warehouse, Shawn, Randy, and John went through the back door just like it said in the letter.  
"Alright guys on the count of three, one two three." Shawn said quietly as he opened the door they saw that Scott was guarding the door. Shawn nodded to Randy giving him the signal to attack. Randy walked towards the door and caught Scott from behind by hitting him in the head with the bat.

After making sure that Scott was out cold, Randy ran back to Shawn and John. "Alright he's out cold but I don't know for how long so we better move fast." He told them. They both nodded, "Alright John find the kids and get them out of here while we go find Paul!" Shawn told them. John nodded a they split up.

John walked down a half lit hall way until he saw a figure coming towards him, he hid in a corner until the figure came towards him more and he saw her face. "Oh my god Chyna!" John said covering his mouth in shock. He watched Chyna go into another room with computers and when she was out of sight, he left going back down the hall but before doing that he found an board and put it in front of the door blocking the door knob so she couldn't get out.

After doing this he walked towards the room at the end of the hall, and heard little voices. "I wish we could get out of here!" Alanna told Cheyenne who was sitting up against the wall. "Me too but we'll need a miracle!" she told her. Alanna nodded as she looked towards the door, "Uncle John!" She yelled. "What?" Aurora said looking at the door. "Oh my god it is uncle John!" She yelled pointing at the door. John heard how excited they were and unlocked the door from the outside.

When walked in all he could see were six little people running towards him. "Oh uncle John you have no idea how happy we are to see you!" Cameron told him. "I know buddy, we were all worried like crazy, but listen to me okay. I'm gonna get you guys out of here to safety, then come back and help your fathers." He told them seriously. "How do we do that?" Cheyenne asked. "We sneak out of here very quietly. Just stay near me okay!" He told them. They all nodded as he picked up Vaughn, "Alright Aurora grab your sister's hand and Cameron hold on to Cheyenne. Now follow me!" He told them as they headed out the door. "How did you get pass Chyna?" Cameron asked quietly. "I locked her inside of a room she can't get out." He told them as they went out the back door towards the hummer.

When they got to the hummer John noticed a car coming towards them and put the kids inside of the hummer. "Stay in here and don't get out!" John told them. They all nodded as John walked towards the car, and saw some very familiar faces. "Mark, Glen, and Show what are you three doing here?" John asked confused. "We came to help you guys out, where are the kids?" Mark asked concerned.

"They're in the hummer hiding." John told him. Mark nodded "Where's Randy and Shawn?" Mark asked. They're still inside I have to go help them." John told them. "Let us go with you!" Mark told him pointing at him and Glen. "Okay but who's stay with the kids ?" John asked pointing at the hummer. "I will!" Big show told him as he walked towards the hummer to see his little buddies. "Alright then let's go kick some ass!" Mark told them as he and Glen followed John to the warehouse where they would have the last fight.

Now that Mark and Glen are there will they get Paul and the others out?

What about Chyna will she get back at John and what is her involvement in this whole thing?

Plus what will happen when Kevin finds out that he's about to play a game he should have never started?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

The Game Part III

Chapter 11 Survival

Note: I just like to take the time and thank everyone who have read The Game series. I really appreciate it and hope to write some more stories in the future.

As John led Mark and Glen through the back, Shawn and Randy were still looking for Paul when they saw a body lying in the corner. "Oh my god!" Shawn spoke walking towards who he thought was Paul but was actually Adam. "Oh my god Adam, Randy it's Adam." He yelled waving Randy over. "We have to help him!" Shawn told him. Randy looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy, he's the reason why we're here!" Randy told him. "I know Randy but he still did the right thing and told Paul where the kids were, if he wouldn't have then we never would've found the kids or Paul!" Shawn told him checking Adam for a pulse. Randy nodded, "You're right I'm sorry!" He told him. "It's okay just help me sit him up!" Shawn told him.

As they sat Adam they heard moaning behind them. Shawn turned around first and noticed who was moaning, "Paul!" he yelled quietly so no one would hear him. "Randy stay here with Adam, he's still breathing barely so we need to get him out of here. I'll get Paul and I'll meet you outside in a few!" Shawn told him as they helped Adam to his feet. "Don't worry buddy we're getting you out of here and to a hospital." Randy told him.

While Randy walked Adam out of the room. Shawn helped Paul by untying the ropes around his wrists which were turning colors because of the ropes being so tight. Shawn could barely recognize his best friend, "Don't worry Paul I'm getting you out of here." Shawn told him helping Paul to his feet. All Paul could say was, "Are the kids okay?" He asked. "Yeah buddy they're fine, let's just get out of before..." Shawn was cut off when he heard a voice behind him.

"I don't think it'll be that easy!" Kevin told him smiling with Brock, Sean and a pissed off Scott. They were surrounded, Brock was blocking their only exit. Shawn held on to Paul until Kevin grabbed him from behind. "So how do we want this to end?" Kevin asked holding on to Paul by the arms. Shawn just stared at him and hoped that John would bust through the door. "I tell you what Shawn since you and Paul here are like brothers, you can both die together." Kevin told him as Scott grabbed him from behind and holding his arms behind his back.

Kevin smiled knowing it would be fun to beat the hell out of Paul right in front of his buddy. He held Paul and called Brock over from the door. He whispered in his ear and Brock smiled and nodded. Brick wasted no time as he punched Paul right in the ribs and Kevin let him go. Brock walked around Paul, and then kicked him in the ribs and back over and over again.

All Shawn could do was watch in tears, as he watched his best friend be beaten in front of him. After thirty minutes Kevin stopped Brock noticing that there was another person missing. "Sean where the hell is Adam?" Kevin yelled walking over to him. Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know!" Sean told him. Kevin stepped up to him and spoke right in his face, "Then you better find him now!" Kevin yelled. Sean nodded as he left looking for Adam.

What he didn't know was that John and Mark was waiting for him as John clothes lined him to the floor. Then Glen grabbed him and gave him the greatest right punch ever, knocking him out cold. "Let's get to Paul and Shawn quick!" John told them. They both nodded as they walked in on the beaten that just paused between Brock and Paul.

Kevin looked up and wasn't happy at who he saw. "Not you three again!" Kevin yelled. As they stared down Kevin, no one noticed that Paul had made it back to his feet. "You know something Kevin, this is all about survival!" he shouted as he turned and stabbed Brock in the throat. He dropped the small pocket knife on the floor and walked towards Kevin now you fight me alone without his help!" Paul told him pointing at Brock's lifeless body.

Kevin was in shock, Brock was dead right in front of him. "You just killed him are you crazy?" Kevin asked him. "No I'm not but I will tell the police it was self defense and that you hired him to kill me." Paul told him standing right in his face. All Kevin did was laugh, "You really think anybody would believe you?" Kevin asked in a serious tone. "Yes I do be because, you will be in jail for kidnapping and attempt of murder on Adam and myself. But I don't need a weapon to kill you Kevin because after everything you've done to my family and my friends I have enough anger to kill you with my bare hands. I promise I will not go easy on you!" He shouted at the end as he tackled Kevin to the ground and started punching him in the face. While seeing this Sean started to get worried until he saw Mark, Glen, and Shawn coming towards him.

Sean took a step back holding his hands up in defense, "Come on guys you don't want to do this." Sean begged. Mark gave a small smile and looked over at Glen and Shawn. They both nodded as all three of them jumped Sean, until he couldn't move anymore. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. When they finished they dragged Sean into the hallway and was about to take him out the door until they all heard a very familiar voice behind them. "Hello boys!" she greeted them holding a gun to the back of their heads. "Now boys turn around slowly!" She told them. All three men did as she said and turned around facing the barrier of the gun. "Are you gonna shoot us?" Shawn asked flatly. Chyna just laughed, "No of course not, I have nothing against you three." She told them leaving going towards Kevin and Paul.

She walked in on Paul still beating the hell out of Kevin. Not even noticing Brock's dead body, she started to yell to grab their attention. "Hey Paul don't you think we should tell the whole story of why this is happening before you beat Kevin some more." She asked pointing the gun at him. Paul stood back as he let go of Kevin. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked upset. "Oh Paul you're so adorable!" she said walking close to him. "You see Paul, Kevin was hired by me to take you out." Chyna told him smiling. Paul was in total shock and so was Mark, Glen, and Shawn. "What? How come?" Paul asked curious.

"Well I'll tell you, it all started when I left the WWE. My entire life was turned upside down after my career was ruined. When I did leave, nobody cared because all they cared about was your little wife Stephanie becoming general manager of Smackdown. No one cared about me, no one remembered who I was. Everyone forgot about me the ninth wonder of the world. I was the first woman to enter the royal rumble, I was the first and only female to win matches against the male wrestlers. I changed the meaning of wrestling for women everywhere. Does anybody care about what I did? No they don't! So I came up with a way to get back at you and your lovely wife was get him and his goons to take you out. Your friends just got in the way! After they failed the second time to kill you, I figured I should step in, and I knew that coming after your precious children that you'll do anything to get them back, including a third encounter with Kevin." she told him still pointing the gun at him.

"You know something Chyna, you are the craziest woman I have ever met, and I have no problem beating you like the dude you look like!" Paul told her smiling. "Beside the kids are gone!" Paul told her. "What are you talking about?" She asked him. "Go see for yourself!" He told her pointing down the hall. She frowned as she put her gun down to her side as she did this Paul jumped at her knocking the gun out of her hand. Chyna fell to the ground and Paul made sure she couldn't get back up as he grabbed the ropes that were used to tie him up and tied her hands behind her back. As he got to his feet he didn't realize that Kevin had got back to his feet and was holding the gun that Paul knocked out of Chyna's hand.

Kevin held the gun right at Paul, "Time's up!" he said but before he could pull the trigger Shawn knocked him out from behind with the bat.

Kevin fell to the floor, "Correction there big man, time's up for you and your friends." Shawn told him kicking the gun out of his hand. "Now let's get out of here!" Shawn told them helping Paul outside.

As they walked outside they saw police officers running to them and they pointed inside. They walked towards an ambulance that had Adam inside, "Will he be okay?" Paul asked Randy. He nodded,"Yeah he'll be fine, nothing the rated r superstar can't handle." Randy told them. They both nodded as he saw three little people running towards him with Show and John. "Daddy!" Aurora yelled as she ran into her father's arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Oh sweetie I missed you three so much." He said hugging all three of his daughters in tears."We love you daddy!" Aurora told him hugging him tightly. "I love you guys too." He told them. Shawn smiled as he saw how happy they were and wondered where his children were at until he heard someone yell his name,

"Dad!" Yelled his son as he ran towards him with his sister right behind him. Shawn ran towards them as he gave them both a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We missed you daddy!" Cheyenne told him in tears. "I missed you both so much me and your mother!" He told them also crying.

Randy saw all of this and smiled looking for his daughter until he saw show holding her. "Alanna!" He shouted. "Daddy!" She yelled as show put her down and she ran towards her father. Randy picked her up as she ran into his big strong arms and he spun her around giving her kisses on the cheek. "I love you daddy!" She told him hugging his neck. "I love you too princess!" He to her in tears.

"Come on you guys let's get back to our wives." Randy told them. They all nodded as they walked towards their vehicles. "Hey I'll catch with you guys later, I'm gonna ride to the hospital with Adam and meet you all later!" John told them. They all nodded, "Alright thanks John for everything!" Paul told him. "No problem buddy." He told him.

Before he left all of the kids gave him a big hug for saving their lives. "Thanks uncle John, we love you." Cameron told him. "No problem anything for my favorite fans." He told them. "I love you guys too." He finished as he went back to ride with Adam to the hospital.

Everyone else piled into the hummer and Mark's car and drove back to the hotel.

In the final chapter The guys are reunited with there wives and Paul and John are finally inducted into the hall of fame!


	12. Chapter 12

The Game Part III

Chapter 12 Reunited

When Paul, Shawn, Randy, Show and Taker arrived back at the hotel all the superstars and divas were sitting in the lobby talking when Kofi looked towards the door with excitement. "No way hey it's DX, Randy, Show, Shawn, and Taker." Kofi yelled getting everyone's attention. "What are you talking about Kofi?" Truth asked his buddy. He didn't answer as Kofi just grabbed his face and turned him towards the door and pointed.

Truth eyes lit up as he saw what Kofi was talking about! "Now that's what's up and they got the kids back too!" Truth told the others as Kofi let his face go. Paul and the others walked into the hotel lobby and saw everybody greet them and hug the kids. The kids were glad to see all their favorite superstars and divas but who they really wanted to see was Kelly, Layla and Alicia.

As the guys greeted everyone the kids were looking for the three divas who got hurt trying to protect them when Cameron spotted them coming off the elevator. "Girls look who's back!" Kelly told Layla and Alicia as they saw six little faces running towards them.

"Oh we missed you guys so much!" Alicia told them hugging each child. "We miss y'all too!" Cheyenne told her as she also got her hug in. "You guys okay?" Aurora asked them letting o of Layla. The divas were touched at their concern. "Of course we're fine, what about y'all?" Kelly asked them. "We're okay a little shaken after what happen but we'll be fine." Cameron told her. Kelly nodded at their bravery, she knew they young and it was a traumatic experience that they had to ensure. But she also knew that Cameron looked out for all of them and made sure that they were safe from harm.

After the hugs, the guys walked over to their children. "Come on kids I'm sure your mothers want to see you." Paul told them holding his youngest daughter in his arms as she was still sleeping. The kids all nodded as they said goodbye to their favorite divas and followed their fathers onto the elevator.

"Hey daddy did you call mom and tell her we were back?" Aurora asked her father. He looked at her and smiled, "No sweetie I wanted it to be a surprise, when she see all of you." He told her. She nodded smiling from ear to ear, she looked just like her mother when she smiled and Paul was just happy to his girls again, including Cameron, Cheyenne, and Alanna.

They got to their floor and stepped off the elevator, Randy walked up to the door and opened it. The ladies were looking at pictures of the kids, Shawn spoke up" Did you miss us?" he asked walking into the room. The girls were completely silent, "While Shawn it is true what they say that when you walk into a room all eyes are on you and whoever is with you." Taker whispered to him.

Paul started smiling when Taker said that because it was so true. Rebecca looked up at them and started to speak until she heard a small voice, "Mommy!" Cameron yelled as he and his sister ran towards her. Rebecca started smiling as they ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. That's when Stephanie and Samantha stood up and saw their children as well. "Mommy!" Alanna yelled as she jumped out of Randy's arms and ran to her mother.

Stephanie was in tears as she saw three little girls come out from behind their father, "Mommy!" They all yelled running towards her. She welcomed them with open arms as she gave each one of them a hug and kiss. "We missed you mommy!" Murphy told her. "Yeah we missed you!" Vaughn repeated. "I missed you all too!" she said in tears. As she let them go, she walked towards Paul and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you for bringing them home safe!" She told him still crying."Of course sweetie but I didn't do it alone I had help from these guys and John who is at the hospital with Adam." Paul told her. She let him go,"Is he okay, Adam I mean?" Yeah he's fine a little beaten up but he'll be fine." Paul told her.

She nodded as she hugged him again and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Rebecca and Samantha saw this and followed by example and embraced their husbands with a hug and kiss. The kids all saw this and were very quiet until Alanna broke the silence, "Excuse me but there's kids in the room!" She told them. The parents just all laughed, she was very serious. "Wait a minute isn't the ceremony tonight?" Mark asked them. They all nodded. "Yeah it is after everything that's happened over the past two days, I completely forgot." Shawn told him. "Well you guys still have six more hours so I suggest you all get ready and I will see you tonight." Mark told them as him and show hugged everyone goodbye and the kids and walked out the door.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Adam had just woken up and him and John were talking about what happened. "So Adam you never explained why you did this?" John asked him. "My life was threaten, Kevin told me if I didn't do exactly what he told me then he would hurt the kids. He knew how close I am with Paul and Shawn. He used that against me I couldn't let those children get hurt. So I told him that I would get them, because I knew they would trust me and not Brock." Adam told him in tears.

John nodded, "It's okay buddy, at least the kids are fine and Paul is okay too, plus we will never have to deal with those goons ever again." John told him smiling. Adam smiled too he just hoped that when he saw the guys again that they would forgive him, they saved his life but that didn't mean that he was forgiven for betraying their trust.

Later on that night at the Hall of Fame Ceremony. Everybody was backstage getting ready, "Alright buddy you ready?" Shawn asked Paul who was so nervous he had to change his shirt three times. He was so nervous he couldn't talk so he just nodded. Shawn just smiled as he called Stephanie over to calm her husband, "Hey Steph tell your husband to stop being so nervous!" Shawn told her. Steph just nodded as she looked Paul right into his eyes and kissed him. Paul eyes went big and then he spoke, "Wow! Alright guys let's do this!" He said excited. Shawn just shook his head and laughed as the ceremony started.

Randy inducted John as his best friend and great coworker and that he was gonna miss him very much. "Now I know that a lot of you have your choice on whether you like John or hate him but after everything we've been through he is truly a great guy. He is the reason why my daughter is still here and smiling as I introduce to you one of the greatest champions in this business, put your hands together and he me welcome your new inductee, John Cena!" He shouted as the audience stood and clapped in tears. John came out and gave Randy a hug, "Thanks Randy!" He told him as he let go.

John spoke on how happy he was to be inducted by the viper Randy Orton and how great it was to have friends like him in the business. "Thank you all for supporting me and I will miss all of you." He told them as he waved goodbye.

Next up was Shawn who was so emotional as he came out. "If I can , I just want to say thank you all for your prayers and encouragement for me, my friends and our family to get our children back safely and thanks to two men that was possible and one of them was just inducted John Cena and the other is my best friend Triple H.

"As you all know, Me, Randy, John, and Hunter have been through a lot and this year once again we had to fight for our lives only our children were involved but thanks to the courage of John Cena we have our beautiful children sitting on the front row, Cameron, Cheyenne, Aurora, Murphy, Alanna and the smallest one Vaughn. We are so happy to have you back, and this guy I am about to introduce to you is very happy because your newest inductee into this year's hall of fame is a thirteen time world champion, the cerebral assassin, the king of kings and lastly the game. Ladies and Gentleman please help me welcome my best friend and brother Triple H!" He shouted as the crowd went nuts as he came out. He waved to the fans at both ends of the stage and blew a kiss to his wife and daughters and they each blew one back. "Thank you!" He said in tears as the crowd got louder he couldn't help but cry a little at how much they cared. "Just like John said I loved this business and I will truly miss each and ever one of you. From the bottom of my heart, I love you all." He told them as everyone stood back up, Paul noticed Adam sitting on the front row and Paul nodded to him.

At that very moment Adam knew he was forgiven after all the game is finally over and everyone lived happily ever after.  



End file.
